Dancing at the hands of the Divine
by Rhei Elene
Summary: A desperate, mysterious woman. A radically different Malfoy. A brooding Harry. A lovesick Hermione. A depressed and low-spirited Ron. Their destinies are tied, bound together by the cruel hands of fate. All of them, dancing at the hands of the divine.;)
1. A Small Incident

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Chapter 1: A Small Incident  
  
It was very dark.  
She was bending over the cauldron, muttering strange words. "Tribuo mihi unus, unus EGO votum!" She exclaimed, scattering white powder all over the bubbling cauldron. "Meus unus verus diligo, votum mihi!" Her voice rose, and black smoke surrounded her. But she ignored it. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets, and she laughed in ecstasy.

Harry's head was groggy. He had only slept for two hours, thanks to Hermione's excited voice, telling him repeatedly that she passed all her O.W.L.s with grades of Exceeds Expectations. Honestly, who cares? Harry sure didn't. Sure, he only got 4 O.W.L.s (DADA, Herbology, Charms, and, most surprisingly, Transfiguration). This squashed his dreams of being an Auror, but right now, his mind was elsewhere. "- stupid quill!" Ron muttered, somewhere on his right. "Look, you can just buy a new one!" Hermione said, impatient to go to the Great Hall. "Just give me a minute, okay?" Ron said, obviously annoyed. "Mum gave that for my birthday, I really –" "Look, you can have mine!" Harry nearly shouted, exasperated. Hermione looked surprised, "Harry..." "I'm just in a bad mood, okay?" he replied, looking somewhere else. Ron and Hermione exchanged skeptical looks. Ever since Sirius died, Harry's temper grew more and more and he became secluded and lonely, even when they were together. "Okay..." Ron said uneasily, looking at his friend. "Whatever you say, Harry."  
Harry trudged through the corridors, his head throbbing. He took a right turn, and went inside the Great Hall. Then he saw something that made him forget everything else on his mind.  
  
Draco Malfoy marched through the hallways with an angry expression. Beside him were Crabbe and Goyle. They were all sullen and at the same time angry, ready to pounce on anyone who was in their way. It's all that Potter's fault, he thought angrily. Stupid Potter and his stupid scar. He was the one who got my father in prison! His face contorted with fury at the very thought. It's his fault. All his fault. It's his fault that Mother was locked up in the house with the stupid servants, all because of the stupid house arrest. Mother said I'm lucky because I still managed to go to Hogwarts. Draco's frown nearly transformed into a sadistic smile. Lucky! Lucky that my father is in Azkaban! Lucky that my mother is jailed in her own house! Yes, lucky!  
Draco proceeded into the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle unmoving from their position. They sat, and ate silently. Draco's thoughts still circulated around that stupid Harry Potter. He angrily forked his mashed potatoes, swallowing it quite loudly. Pansy Parkinson, a foot away, looked at her Dear Draco worriedly. Draco then took a drink from his slightly sweeter pumpkin juice (must be because of the stupid house-elves, Draco thought angrily), glowed red for a second, then hugged Crabbe.  
  
The sight that greeted Harry shocked him. His jaw literally dropped, and Hermione and Ron soon imitated him. "I-is that D-Draco?" Ron stuttered, not wanting to believe the impossible.  
Draco was hugging a very confused Crabbe. The whole Hall was silent, shocked, and eager to find out why. Draco Malfoy, hug a Crabbe? The very idea was preposterous. And yet, there they were. And Malfoy was not yet done. He stopped hugging Crabbe, looked around, and remarked lightly, "My, what a wonderful day!" He then rushed over to Harry and shook his hand vigorously. "Good Morning, Harry!" Malfoy grinned at him. Beside Harry, Ron fainted. 

She howled in rage. She pranced around the small room, muttering and cursing like crazy. Sparks flew from her wand, as she walked, her mind on the incident that had just happened. She remembered it well, she had screamed at the stupid house-elf. How could she have mistaken? Harry had black hair, Malfoy silver. Harry was a Gryffindor, for God's sake! And Gryffindor people sit on the Gryffindor table. Stupid house-elf! She stopped walking, looking into the mirror ahead of her. Why, I'm pretty, she thought Nice-looking. In fact, Harry would be attracted to her, right? She looked at her own reflection. Her eyes blazing, she took a nearby vase and threw it to the mirror. No! Harry would never notice her! He never did!!! Tears streamed down her cheeks. No.....she must have him. She must! Nobody will stop her......  
  
Nobody will...  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
Some things to clear up:  
  
Please forgive me if the plot is stupid. This is the first time I have written anything

I do not own Harry Potter, I haven't even met the poor guy

The words the girl was saying was Latin, I used an online translator, so please, please forgive me if the grammar is wrong. I don't know Latin, anyway

Please review! Any review will be welcome, bad, good, or weird.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Missing Quills, Hermione

Here goes nothing...

**Chapter 2: Missing Quills, Hermione**  
  
Ron was still in a state of shock when he came to. "I'm hallucinating, right? Right?" Even rational Hermione, was unnerved at what happened earlier. "You know, I'm beginning to think I'm hallucinating too!" Harry was silent. He was contemplating, thinking what had caused Malfoy's disturbing behavior. Could it be his food, perhaps poisoned? Or maybe somebody cast a spell on him? Or maybe – "Harry, watch out!" Harry caught himself just in time to dodge Professor Fliwick, who was desperately trying to drag a stack of scrolls. "Sorry" he muttered, avoiding the strange looks from Hermione and Ron. "Harry..." she softly said. "You've been acting weirdly this week, mate," Ron said, an odd look on his face. Harry looked at them, his temper rising dangerously. "Look, I'm okay, all right?!" he practically shouted. He hated being pitied. It was as though he was mortally afraid of showing his weaknesses. I'm not weak, he told himself. No, I'm not.

...  
  
Draco felt oddly light. Wonderfully light. It was as though all his problems were lifted. Crabbe and Goyle, however, did not look nor feel the same. They had been talking about during Snape's class. Malfoy's behavior was definitely...unsettling, to say the least. Crabbe still vividly remembers the moment, and his face would turn pale. An achievement, considering that their rock-hard heads barely perceived any emotions. "Draco" Goyle muttered in a low, menacing tone. "....Are you alright?" "Certainly!" Malfoy exclaimed. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks of disgust. They had better do something.

...

She was seething. As she matched through the busy corridors, she could not help but glance at her shoulder. Harry....Harry was there, just behind her. Her thoughts were swirling around him. Harry, she thought. Harry. He must be mine! He must! She quickly hatched a plan. It would be wonderful, she thought. Superb. He will notice me.

...  
  
Just as they approached McGonagall's classroom, Ron let out a string of explosive expletives. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, looking scandalized. Harry glanced at his best friend. Ron was rummaging through his bag. "What is it?" Harry asked, annoyed. What again, he thought. Really, he sometimes thought of drowning Ron in the lake. Then again, there was the squid. "Quill!" Ron gritted, bringing Harry back to the present. "Oh, didn't Harry lend you one?" Hermione asked. "It's gone! Stupid, bloody quills!" Ron let out another string of expletives. "Ron!" Hermione repeated, this time a little bit louder. "We'll be late," Harry motioned to the door. He felt his own temper rising. Ron gestured to them, saying, "You two go ahead, I'll find Harry's quill." "Look, you don't need a quill in Transfiguration! Please, Ron!" Hermione was pleading, willing to kneel before Ron, just to be early in class. Ron grumbled, probably succumbing. They entered, surprised to see only a handful of people. In a corner, they saw a feather.  
  
It was the missing quill.

...

She was extremely pleased. Getting the quill was easy, Ron was very dim, and she knew she could have it. Enchanting it was another thing. It was hard, especially when her time was limited to 4 minutes, but it was worth it.  
  
The stage was set. 

...

Draco was humming, for once in his sad life. Crabbe was shooting him murderous glances, and Goyle was even worse. Smell the flowers, he thought. He moved on through the corridors, never stopping. Finally, he stopped in front of door. He walked in, seated himself next to a surprised Hermione, and listened attentively to Prof. McGonagall's lesson. 

...  
  
She was so close to him. Draco was just next to Hermione. She could see into his pale irises. Her heart fluttered. No, Hermione, you're wasting your time! She told herself angrily. He was just a stupid git. Stupid git turned charming, polite and very nice. Kind, in a way. No! She scolded herself. She looked at McGonagall, now talking about turning pigs into cows. "...in this way, Maggius Florencia protected her beloved pet pig, Ambrosia, when they crossed the Indian border..." Hermione's mind was distracted. "Hello, Hermione! It seems you're somewhere else!" An easy voice glided thought the air to her ears. "Ah...none of your business, ferret!" she hissed viciously. Somehow, he made her uneasy. Squeamish, even.  
  
Somehow, she sensed that it was going to be a very long lesson.

...

It was time.  
  
She was all alone, back in her haven. She smiled, thinking wonderfully of what will happen. Never mind Draco. She was going to concentrate on Harry. Carefully, she began enchanting the magic words. 

...  
  
Ron looked at his hand. It was odd.  
  
When he looked closer, he saw that the quill was glowing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So, so sorry! I think it's awfully slow! Please forgive me! I haven't eaten, so my brain is deprived of nutrients. Ackk! My brain! 


End file.
